1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a method and apparatus for raking and bagging leaves. In a more limited sense, the field of the invention relates to a conformable frame which positions and holds a leaf bag open and accessible in either a vertical or horizontal position, thereby significantly improving the bag handling and the ensuing leaf to bag transfer.
Furthermore, the field of the invention includes, as an option, a scissors-like, dual rake head which acts as a leaf clamping device to facilitate pick up and deposit in a bag held by the conformable frame.
This invention significantly improves and simplifies the age old leaf handling problem and creates a hands free bag holding operation. Efficiency of operation is significantly improved with a device and system approach which positions the bag in an open configuration thereby freeing the user to handle the leaves and rake without holding the bag.